User blog:Furkan Zomer/Possible Solution - Cursed BBI Weapons and Armor lv.3
Introduction Link to page: http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/BBI_Weapon/Armor_Lv.3_Solution. This page is a to-do list for those who dont want to read the blog, the list is a lot easier to understand but with less detail. You probably read and started wondering "possible solution to the bitterblack armor and weapons lv.3 ??" if thats correct then yes you are right, this is a possible solution. by using this solution i got my pawn: 2 entire grave sets and 1 carrion armor set in 1 go by only using 20 BBI A3(Armor lv.3)'s. If you are wondering how i got it and what method i used i recommend to continou on reading and give great focus to it as many people got confused while i tried to explain this. Abbreviations While explaining my method i put quite a few of abbreviations in it as i didnt want to write everything down and i am not going to type everything down either so here is a list of abbreviations for you so it helps you to understand. first means the first letter in the abbreviation, the second means the second and naturally the third will mean the third letter. 1 ... Basic Abbreviations *1st B = Blue *1st Y = Yellow *1st R = Red *1st A = All(Further explanation on these 4 will be given at "Basics" Armor Abbreviations *2nd L = Low Armor Set Piece(Grave Claws, Grave Veil etc) *2nd H = High Armor Set Piece(Carrion Claws, Carrion Veil etc) *3th L = Legs Armor Set Piece(Hellfire Greaves) *3th A = Arms Armor Set Piece(Hellfire Gauntlets) *3th T = Torso Armor Set Piece(Hellfire Armor) *3th H = Head Armor Set Piece(Hellfire Helm) *3th C = Cape Armor Set Piece(Hellfire Cloak)(Further explanation on these will be given at the "Armor lv.3" Section) Weapon Abbreviations *2nd 1 = Weapon lv.1(Not used) *2nd 2 = Weapon lv.2 *2nd 3 = Weapon lv.3(Further explanation on these will be given at the "Weapon's lv.3" Section) For example: - BLL would be Blue,Low,Legs, which would be the Grave Greaves. - B3 could the Dominion Claw or Sanguine Stalk The Basics The basics of my method is the method probably most people already know. its the "red" "blue" and "yellow" system by using the basics you can already narrow the items you need to, if its about armor 33%, if its about weapons 50%(B), 25%(Y) and 16.6%®. now to use this you only have to change you and your pawn's class to colour you need. for red you would need Fighter and Warrior, for yellow Strider and Ranger and for Blue Mage and Sorcerer you can use the Hybrid classes(Mystic Knight, Magick Archer and Assassin but this will half the potention chance of getting what you want but it will also increase the chance in a different color for example Mystic Knigt(B and R) will hall the chance of R(8.4%) but will also add the half of Blue(25%) use the lists below to figure out the colour you need. The list of Red Equipment *Devil's Bane *Virge of Madness *Dread Aspis *Diabolic Shield *Devil's Nail *Bitter End *Sin Armor Set *Hellfire Armor Set The list of Yellow Equipment *Framae Blades *Darkening Storm *Revenant Wail *Blackwing Bow *Shadow Armor Set *Oblivion Armor Set The list of Blue Equipment *Dominion Claw *Sanguine Stalk *Grave Armor Set *Carrion Armor Set All 3 colours *Blasphemer's Cloak *Hellfire Cloak Now to actually use this to Your advantage just change your class before you purify your hard earned Bitterblack Armor's and Weapon's, This method can be used for all, including Lv.1 and Lv.2. I recommend you to save before you purify so you can use the Godsbane to kill yourself this will return you character to right before the point you purified your item, you can change your class and get something else of the same tier for example: i am a blue class and i got a BLA(Grave Greaves) i used the godsbane and killed myself so i returned to the point before i purified it, this time i changed my class to a red class and purified the same armor lv.3 again this time it became a RLA(Betrayer's Greaves) Note: You can get the cloaks with any colour this means you cant change the cloaks after you got no matter how many time's you change your class. Weapon Lv.3 Most people decide to go for the weapons first, this is why i chose to tell how to get the weapons first, this is a 99% method of getting what you need and it decrease the time to get it by 50%. To do this you need BBI Weapon Lv.2's yes you need a lower item to get what you want from a higher item. this is because when you purify a weapon it share's the exact same code of the lower one. this potentially means that if you get the weapon lv.2 Shooting Star you will get the Virge of Madness in a lv.3. to do this you will need to have the exact same amount of lv.3's as lv.2's for example: your 4th weapon of the lv.2's is a Shooting Star and you were searching for a mace this would probably you will be like "finally a new mace" but while doing this you will ruin your perfect chance to get the strongest mace in the game. because its your 4th lv.2 you will need a 4th lv.3 to make sure the weapons will be the same kind. as you probably there is only 1 kind of weapon lv.3 for each kind of weapon. this means if you get any lv.2 weapon(the primary weapons have a different version) which is the same kind of the weapon you need it will be the weapon lv.3 you need. to do this you need to purify the amount of weapon lv.2's at the same time you purify weapon lv.3's just do this till the one you need so if you got 9 but the 4th is the one you need only purify 4. Do not forget to check what your weapon lv.2 are by purifying it in the colour you need, if its not the kind you need use the godsbane and keep on getting them, go on collecting weapon lv.3's as well. when you see the correct lv.2 use the godsbane again and purify all weapon lv.2's and weapon lv.3's(till the one you need ofcourse) Armor Lv.3 This one is MUCH harder to get and it will take a lot longer to get what you need but if you get it correct you can potentially get all 26 armor pieces at the same time(altough you would have to change your class 2 time's). Most people purify their hard earned armor lv.3 the moment they got it i know its reasonable but again its still a big mistake dont purify it just yet, you would probably want the higher tier armor(Carrion Armor Set etc) but you only have a 10% chance to get it. why keep it at 10% if you could make it 100% every 5 you do ?. To do this(yes again) you need the Godsbane blade, just get your armor lv.3 and check what it is. if its not what you want use the godsbane and reload and get another armor lv.3 check what it is. still not? again. and again. why do this? because this way it increases with 10% each time. eventually you will get an H(high tier), write high tier somewhere down, it may be the 2th or 10th why write the number down ?. because it will be that number the second and after as well for example: Your 5th is an H your 10th will be as well so will your 15th be and so on. this follows a certain patterern. your pattern will be reset everytime you have purified your last armor lv.3. The pattern is divided in 2 full circle's the first circle is the L Circle which contains the lower tier, the second circle is the H circle which contains the high tier. these circle's hit each other everytime an H comes up. this means your first L will be your First H and your second L will be your second H etc. effectively you can get an entire set like this. for example: i got an BLG BLT BLC BLH BHG BLA BLT BLC BLT BHT. i got a H once in 5 Notes: if the first is a H it will not count as an H but the second H will Category:Blog posts